Dans les nuances d'un ciel azur
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Chizuru-centric. Non Yaoi. Recueil d'OS autours de Chizuru. Premier OS "Nos coeurs entremêlés de larmes". HijiChizu. SaitoCHizu, HijiSaitoChizu, d'autres à venir
1. Chapter 1

**Dans les nuances d'un ciel azur**

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Fandom(s)** : : Hakuouki Shisengumi Kitan

**Genre** : : Lemon, romance, angst, un peu de BDSM, recueil d'OS, Threesome, Moresome

**Pairing** : : Chizuru-centric

**Rating** : : NC-17/MA

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Warning** : : Les OS de ce recueil ne conviennent pas à un public âgé de moins de 16ans. Les genres seront précisés à chaque début de ficlettes.

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS autours de Chizuru.

**Note **: Ce projet est un peu particulier. Je l'ai intitulé « Un thème/Kink par mois ». En gros, je me dois de tenir ce recueil en publiant un OS par mois sur le fandom de Hakuouki Shisengumi Kitan. Un projet similaire est en cours d'écriture sur Bleach. Pour plus d'information, je vous renvoie sur mon Live Journal http : / gossipcoco. livejournal . com (supprimer les espaces pour que l'adresse fonctione).

**Nos cœurs entremêlés de larmes**

**Fandom : **Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan

**Prompt** : « Les humains ont un don pour désirer ce qui leur fait le plus de mal » JK Rowling

**Pairing** : Hijikata x Chizuru

**Genre** : Angst, légère romance

Le temps des samouraïs était révolu. Celui du Shinsen Gumi aussi. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, Hijikata Toshizo l'avait compris le jour où Kondo Isami s'était livré de son plein gré à l'Armée Impériale. Pour que son ami puisse fuir avec Yukimura Chizuru, pour leur permettre d'être ensemble et continuer à faire vivre ce en quoi ils avait cru et pour laquelle ils avaient dédié leurs existences, Kondo ne pourrait mourir en se faisant seppuku à cause ses origines paysannes.

Désormais, tout ce qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à là s'effondrait comme un château de cartes. Et désormais, il ne lui restait plus que Chizuru qui était bien plus qu'un simple soutien. Cette fille qu'ils avaient recueillie et protégée pour finalement la voir prendre soin de lui représentait peut être les dernières lueurs de son rêve un peu fou, quand il avait fondé le Shinsen Gumi, il y a cinq ans de cela. Cette époque lui sembla soudainement si lointaine alors que ses prunelles violettes se perdaient dans les couleurs chaudes du coucher de soleil. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. Quelque part, au fond de son cœur, il sentit la présence de ses anciens compagnons d'armes, même si certains étaient morts et d'autres avaient disparu.

Il sentit la petite main fraîche de Chizuru se glisser doucement dans la sienne. Elle était humide et en se tournant vers elle, l'ancien Vice-Capitaine du Shinsengumi remarqua dans ses yeux un mélange de mélancolie et de nostalgie. Le même sentiment qui l'avait envahi. Repensait-elle aussi aux heures heureuses et désormais perdues quand ils étaient encore tous ensemble à Kyoto? Regrettait-elle, elle aussi, ces instants où ils avaient effleuré du bout des doigts ce que l'on appelle le bonheur? Et ces souvenirs si précieux leur faisaient à présent si mal. Parce que toute la joyeux bande qu'ils formaient, ils ne restaient plus qu'eux deux pour porter un rêve insensé sur un drapeau qui, demain, ne serait peut être plus.

« Hijikata-san, murmura-t-elle enfin, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. »

Le samouraï se tourna vers celle envers qui il avait dédié son cœur et esquissa un triste sourire.

« Chizuru… Tu devrais partir. Demain…

-Ne dites pas cela, rétorqua la jeune femme. Je veux rester à vos côtés, vous le savez bien. Et vous m'avez dit vous-même que vous ne me laisseriez pas repartir. L'avez-vous oublié?

-Non, c'est vrai. »

D'un geste, il l'attira à lui, conscient que la bataille qui s'annonçait pourrait les séparer définitivement mais incapable d'insister pour que Chizuru parte se mettre en sécurité. Loin d'elle, l'ancien Vice-Capitaine se sentait aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Parce que la seule chose qu'il croyait avoir désirée ne semblait n'être plus qu'une brume légère dans un ciel azur, au couleur de l'uniforme qu'il avait porté avec fierté. Même si le Shinsen Gumi continuait à vivre tant que lui-même restait en vie, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Et si celle dont il avait appris à aimer progressivement, au fil des saisons, disparaissait, ce qu'il était, ce pour quoi il était devenu disparaîtrait à son tour. Les fils de leur destin respectif s'étaient entrecroisés pour ne plus se séparer dans un océan de sang et de larmes.

« Chizuru, murmura le samouraï dans un sanglot, je… je…

-Ne dites rien, lui soupira doucement la jeune femme. Même si l'ère des samouraïs est finie, ce qui compte réellement, c'est que votre âme reste celle d'un guerrier. Comme pour Heisuke-kun, Saito-san et tous les autres. Grâce à vous, j'ai trouvé un sens à mon existence et je veux partager

-Tu as raison. Rentrons maintenant. »

Etroitement enlacés, ils rentrèrent se mettre au chaud.


	2. Je te ferai goûter à des plaisirs que tu

**Je te ferai goûter à des plaisirs que tu ignores encore**

**Fandom : **Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan

**Kink** : Clothes fétichisation, première fois

**Thème** : « _Son corps réanime des désirs qui en moi sommeillent_ »J'aime çapar Keen'V

**Pairing** : Saito x Chizuru

**Genre** : Romance, lemon, AR, PWP

**Résumé :** petit lemon sans grande prétention. Saito se retrouve à délivrer Chizuru d'un encombrant corset…

Chizuru était rouge de honte. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas protesté quand ce vendeur de tissus et autres articles d'habillement l'avait entraînée dans l'arrière de sa boutique pour lui faire essayer un vêtement occidental en vogue chez les femmes pour avoir une taille de guêpe? Comment appelait-il ça, déjà? Ah oui! Un corset. Et la jeune fille était vraiment gênée. Sous son hakama, ça ne se voyait peut être pas mais l'adolescente n'en était pas moins mal à l'aise. Non seulement, cette chose l'étouffait presque mais elle peinait à marcher en étant aussi serrée au niveau du buste. Comment les femmes d'Occident pouvaient-elles supporter un pareil vêtement? Et heureusement que Chizuru avait réussi à refuser de mettre ce que le vendeur appelait une « robe à crinoline ». Rien que d'avoir vu cette amas de froufrous, de dentelles et de rubans, la petite protégée du Shinsengumi n'aurait jamais pu regagner le Quartier Général sans être tombée une dizaine de fois et réduit ce montage artistiquement cousu en lambeaux de soie.

C'était Hijikata qui avait insisté pour que sa protégée aille faire les boutiques pour s'acheter un kimono neuf. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait grandi et pris des formes plus féminines ces derniers mois ; son hakama ne laissait plus de doutes quant au fait de sa féminité. Accompagnée de Saito, l'adolescente s'était ainsi retrouvée chez ce marchand qui, semble t-il, n'avait d'autre but que de se débarrasser de ces encombrants articles occidentaux, destinés principalement aux femmes. Si les vêtements masculins s'écoulaient relativement bien, ceux pour la gente féminine prenaient difficilement ; les Japonaises ne semblaient pas décidées à abandonner le kimono. Et avec raison, songea Chizuru.

Durant tout le trajet du retour, la jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal d'avoir la démarche la plus naturelle mais il lui semblait vraiment que chacun de ses pas lui demandait un effort surhumain. Elle essaya de marcher derrière Saito afin qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. Jamais Chizuru ne s'était senti aussi ridicule tout comme jamais elle ne fut aussi heureuse d'arriver au Quartier Général. Elle allait se hâter pour ôter son corset , le cacher et surtout l'oublier. Et en plus, il la démangeait et lui coupait la respiration. Se tortillant tant et si bien que Saito fut attiré par les mouvements nerveux de sa compagne qui regagnait sa chambre. Il la suivit, intrigué par cette attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Que se passe t-il? Lui demanda-t-il brusquement alors que son amie tentait de se mettre à genoux. Depuis que nous sommes sortis de cette boutique, je te trouve bien agitée.

-Non, ce n'est rien, murmurait l'adolescente qui se sentait défaillir. Je vous assure, tout va bien.

-Tu ne vas pas bien ; tu es toute pâle, insista le capitaine de la troisième division. Que s'est-il passé dans cette boutique? Le vendeur ne t'a pas fait de mal? »

Rougissant de plus belle, Chizuru n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à tout lui avouer mais le regard scrutateur de son compagnon lui intimait de dévoiler ce qui la gênait autant.

« Le vendeur m'a mis un habit occidental, éclata subitement la jeune fille, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Un sous-vêtement, que les Occidentaux appellent « corset ». C'est, paraît-il, très populaire chez les femmes. Mais moi… J'ai… l'impression… d'étouffer. »

Epuisée par le flot de paroles qui lui avait demandé un souffle considérable, l'adolescente voulut s'appuyer sur ses mains mais la rigidité du corset ne semblait pas autoriser l'assise traditionnelle nippone ; elle se retrouva le nez à terre. L'Oni n'était pas du genre à se mettre à colère ou même à ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle soufflait et suffoquait pour se relever. Le samouraï réprima un rire devant le pathétique de la situation, s'agenouilla et la releva gentiment.

« Veux-tu que je t'aide à te l'enlever, ce corset? Lui proposa-t-il. Ou peux-tu le faire toute seule? »

Les joues en feu, Chizuru détourna la tête. Lorsque le vendeur avait fini de lui nouer l'accessoire venu d'Europe, elle avait compris avec horreur que jamais la jeune fille ne pourrait l'ôter toute seule.

« Je ne pourrai pas l'enlever toute seule, parvint-elle à murmurer. Cette chose tient avec une corde nouée dans le dos.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Sans protester davantage, elle fit descendre le kimono jusqu'à la naissance de sa chute de rein, dévoilant le fameux corset. Saito resta interdit. Comment diable une personne pouvait supporter une pareille contrainte qui, en plus, semblait dangereuse pour qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter? Malgré cela, cette objet avait une puissante attraction érotique qui rendait fascinante sa propriétaire. Cette entrelacement d'une fine cordelette nouée de telle sorte qu'elle lui offrait un enivrant sentiment de possession et de volupté comme si, ce corps qui allait être délivré lui promettait un univers inédit de découvertes licencieuses.

Tant bien que mal, le samouraï parvint à délivrer la pauvre Chizuru de sa prison de baleines et de tissu qui reprit immédiatement des couleurs. Le guerrier réalisa soudainement que sa camarade était à moitié nue, trop occupée à reprendre son souffle pour réajuster son kimono. Cette peau ivoire qu'il avait effleurée fascinait le jeune homme. Il avait frôlé la naissance de sa poitrine naissante et s'était senti troublé en constatant que cette enfant devenait femme. Un sourd désir lui nouait le ventre et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres commencèrent à caresser l'épaule dénudée de sa compagne. Cette dernière se retourna en sursautant mais avant même que ses lèvres ne puissent laisser échapper la moindre parole, Saito avait remonté sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser passionné. Ses bras enlacèrent Chizuru qui ne parvenait pas à lui résister. Son propre corps fourmillait de sensations contradictoires : d'un côté, la jeune fille était embarrassée au possible d'être ainsi étreinte de la sorte. C'était la première fois qu'un homme l'embrassait. Néanmoins, sentir la chaleur du corps de Saito contre le sien, l'une de ses mains glissant voluptueusement le long de son dos nu jusqu'aux courbes de la croupe féminine pendant que l'autre main dénouait avec tendresse ses cheveux châtains. Chizuru entoura les épaules de son compagnon de ses bras menus, incapable d'interrompre cette marque de passion sans pour autant comprendre sa réaction. Être ainsi l'objet du désir de Saito Hajime la troublait. Et pourtant, depuis ce jour où il l'avait vu en geiko, l'adolescente avait su confusément qu'elle avait suscité en son ami quelque chose d'autre qu'un simple besoin de protection. Et ce sentiment l'avait longtemps perturbé. Ce n'était qu'en cet instant qu'elle en comprenait le sens, durant ce baiser qu'elle recevait. Ce fut le samouraï qui recula pour savourer la vision du doux visage de sa belle, ses joues en feu et ses yeux dans le vague.

« Yukimura… murmura le jeune homme. Je… J'ai vraiment envie de toi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il renversa la jeune fille sur le sol. Il tentait vainement de ne pas succomber à son désir naissant mais le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lui avait fait perdre pied un peu plus dans un éréthisme enflammé. Et les mains de Chizuru qui tentaient de s'agripper à ses épaules pour se rapprocher de lui. Et les prunelles délicates de ses yeux qui le fixaient avec une telle ingénuité. Et sa bouche entrouverte dans l'appel d'un nouveau baiser. Et ses seins comme de petites poires succulents…

Face à cela, la dernière barrière de scrupules s'écroula alors que son corps épousa le sien ; son esprit eut une ultime lueur de raison en imaginant la colère d'Hijikata mais cette lueur s'évanouit quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau en une danse délicate. Saito se débarrassa de son kimono dont il ne se soucia plus du sort ; seule la chaleur du corps de son amante l'importait.

Non sans passion, le jeune homme commença à aventurer sa bouche dans le cou de sa protégée avant de descendre plus bas, à la naissance de la poitrine qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Ses mains commencèrent à pétrir tendrement les deux tétons qui pointèrent immédiatement. Sans plus attendre, la samouraï les suçota amoureusement l'un après l'autre pendant que sa main se glissait dans l'entrejambe de sa jeune fille, ses doigts agiles dénouant le reste du hakama qu'elle portait encore. Impatiemment, il chercha la contrée qu'il aspirait à conquérir sans plus attendre. Il put effleurer du bout des doigts le barrage sacré de la fierté de Chizuru. Mais cette barrière laissait s'écouler les sucs de son désir. Avant posséder cette terre sauvage, le guerrier voulait s'assurer du plaisir de sa partenaire et commença une petite câlinerie sur le bourgeon affamé tant et si bien que la jeune fille laissa s'échapper un nouveau flot de nectar brûlant suivi de petits gémissements indiquant qu'elle aussi sombrait dans les abysses de la volupté.

Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête ; il voulait l'entendre lui réclamer encore et toujours ces délicates étreintes et, pour cela, Saito devait s'assurer que cette première fois ne soit que félicité pour sa douce amante.

« Chizuru, lui murmura-t-il en l'appelant par son prénom pour la première fois, je vais être en toi. Laisse-toi simplement aller. »

Sans trop comprendre ce que cela impliquait, la jeune fille le vit se redresser tout comme le symbole de sa masculinité était fièrement éveillé, prêt à la faire sienne. Elle n'eut que le temps de porter sa main à sa bouche qu'elle sentit un curieux pincement dans les secrets de son intimité, lui faisant pousser un râle mêlant surprise et légère douleur. Saito s'était enfin emparé de cette terre féminine tant convoitée. Chizuru était sienne. Il conclut sa victoire en l'embrassant de nouveau, ses mains jouant de nouveau avec les tétons aussi durs que de petits cailloux. Le samouraï l'entendit gémir alors qu'il entreprenait une tendre série d'allées et venus au cœur du sanctuaire féminin dont il se délectait de chaque parcelle. Le jeune capitaine s'abandonna en laissant s'échapper de sa gorge de petits cris feutrés où se mêlait le prénom de son adorée, qu'il la voulait pour lui seul, qu'il la protégerait et qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. La jeune fille lui répondait de même, totalement ivre par les longues plages de plaisir que son corps atteignait. Le léger pincement s'était atténué, se muant en d'agréables sensations. Elle n'atteignit peut être pas le point culminant durant cette joute charnelle mais son esprit était tellement embué par les violentes émotions qu'elle ressentait pour la première fois que Chizuru ne réalisa pas que Saito jouissait en elle, le sperme se ruant dans son ventre comme une déferlante. Pantelante, épuisée, elle ne put savoir combien de temps avait duré leur étreinte et d'ailleurs, cela lui importait peu. Tout ce que désirait la demoiselle, c'était de se blottir dans les bras de son amant, cet homme qui, sous son masque froid et réservé, lui avait découvrir un monde jusqu'alors inconnu et dans lequel, elle désirait en savourer chaque effluve, chaque arôme. Elle se sentit enlacée encore plus étroitement et l'adolescente en profita pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier ressentit un sentiment nouveau et inconnu ; il ne voulait plus être séparé de la jeune fille.

« Chizuru, lui murmura Saito, je te promets de ne pas jamais te laisser. Je te protégerai comme je sers le Shinsengumi.

-Saito-san, lui répondit son amante en écho. Je vous promets de toujours être à vos côtés. »

Le samouraï ébaucha un sourire ; il devrait certainement expliquer la situation à Hijikata. Mais pour l'instant, rien d'autre ne compte que de profiter de ces derniers instants de paix avec elle.


End file.
